lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Pertorogwaith
Pertorogwaith (Sindarin: half-troll-region) is a volcanic biome that is located on the east coast of Far Harad. This biome is the homeland of the Half-trolls, a monstrous race of hybrids created by Sauron long ago, and left forgotten for thousands of years. Overall, Pertorogwaith's geographical features consist of dead trees, mostly acacia and oak, boulders, which are made of stone and hardened clay, scattered skulls, piles of waste blocks, and occasional living acacia trees. Oak trees and piles of both cracked and ordinary bricks can also be found, and the water in this region is a murky shade of greyish-brown, while the sky is a similar color. Due to the volcanic nature of the region, lava pools are somewhat common here. The islands surrounding Pertorogwaith are all volcanic islands, and volcanoes dot other sections of central Pertorogwaith. The region is somewhat similar to the Uruk Highlands, except with acacia trees and Half-trolls. It is said that Pertorogwaith was once a picturesque land, much like the nearby Far Harad Grasslands, until volcanic eruptions disrupted the ecosystem, and Sauron created the Half-trolls on the island of Tol Torog. The Half-trolls took over Pertorogwaith, slaughtering its Morwaith inhabitants and turning it into a wasteland. It has been their home ever since, and thousands of years of their presence has certainly taken its toll. The central ridges and the southern perninsula and neighbouring oceanic islands all consist of the Far Harad Volcano biome. Upon entering this biome, the player gets the achievement "Monstrous Things". Biome Variants Next to the standard, most common, variant, the following biome variants can be found here: *Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. *Forest - A more forested version of the biome. *Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Hills - A hillier version of the biome. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. *Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. *Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. *Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. *Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland - Wasteland is a very barren biome and can vast stretches of the terrain consist of barren rock. The soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. The landscape can both consist of flat plains and rolling hills. Structures Among scattered piles of stone, hardened clay, and waste, Pertorogwaith is dotted by piles of Mordor brick, which dates back to the time when Sauron was actively involved in the affairs of the region. In addition, the structures of the Half-trolls can also be found here. * Half-troll House - One-room clay houses home to vicious Half-trolls. They are crudely-made, shaped like large boulders that, occasionally, have chimney-holes in the roof. The sole rooms of these houses contain crafting tables, two loot chests, and a fire pit in the center. One Half-troll spawns per house. * Half-troll Warlord House - More elaborate Half-troll houses, which are home to Half-troll Warlords. They're about twice as large on the outside as standard houses and are covered in skulls. These houses are still one-room, but those rooms are larger, and contain crafting tables, two loot chests, skulls, Half-troll banners, and a table of command. They are somewhat less-common than standard houses, for obvious reasons. Mobs Half-trolls dominate this foul southern land, and few others dare to live amongst them. For some reason or another, the Half-trolls have driven many species to extinction in Pertorogwaith, and only a handful of animal species can be encountered here. * Half-troll - Vicious, inhuman savages that look like a mix of Men and Trolls. They are larger than the player and have dark skin, animal-like tusks and horns, and are without weapons or armour, wearing only minimal, raggedy clothes. * Half-troll Warrior - Warriors of the Half-trolls. Unlike their civilian brethren, they wear Half-troll armour and wield Half-troll weapons, which includes scimitars, daggers, pikes, warhammers, maces, and battleaxes. They have no ranged variant. * Half-troll Rhino Rider - Half-troll Warriors mounted on rhinos, which are equipped with Half-troll Rhino Armour. They spawn somewhat rarely. * Half-troll Scavenger - Unusual traders that spawn randomly in small groups. They sell odds and ends to the weary traveler, and buy odds and ends in turn. Unlike every other trader, they will attack anyone with negative Half-troll alignment with their poisoned daggers. * Half-troll Warlord - The great leaders of the Half-trolls, who spawn in Half-troll Chieftain Houses. These fearsome warlords will allow those with sufficient Half-troll alignment hire Half-trolls, warriors, and rhino riders for a price. * Crocodile - Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts. In daylight, they are quite slow, but a night, they are fast. They can swim faster than the player. * Gemsbok - Passive antelope-like mobs. Their hide makes very nice looking armour. * Rhino - Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. Vegetation Pertorogwaith mostly contains dead trees, but there are living acacia and oak trees here as well. Some patches of grass and dead trees are blasted or covered by boulders or piles of randomly spawned waste blocks. Ground vegetation includes wheat grass, thistles, and clovers. Giant Baobab trees also spawn in the forest variant. Category:Non-canon Category:Far Harad Category:Harad Category:Evil Category:Environment Category:Biomes